


Let Me Love You - Let You Love Me

by Lacia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: DAY 2: DOMINANCE, I Don't Even Know, Karushuu Week 2016, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacia/pseuds/Lacia
Summary: It took one meeting to know Gakushuu was born a leader. From the way he carried himself to his eyes and smile, everything about him just screamed dominance. And yes, it was a fact that Gakushuu loves to be in control.But from time to time, submit to someone was not too bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda late???? But I believe it's still 26th December in America or something... I'm not good at Geography and timezone  
> And you guy can ignore my rant at the end's note LOL. Hope you enjoy

It took one meeting to know Gakushuu was born a leader. From the way he carried himself to his eyes and smile, everything about him just screamed dominance. And yes, it was a well-known fact that Gakushuu loved to be in control.

So for him to be in a relationship with the infamous Akabane Karma, whose ego and aura may even rival him, chaos was ensured. At least that was what others seem to think.

It’s true that their relationship at first was full of rough edges and problems. They both had a strong and demanding personality so fighting and arguing are like their normal activities. It was hard for both of them (mainly Gakushuu though) to compromise. They bickered constantly, always trying to get things done their way.

Though, most of the time, it’s Karma who backed down from their fight before anything turned serious. It wasn’t a simple task for the red head of course, considered his nature. But he never complaint and just waited patiently for Gakushuu. As he knew that it took time for someone to change the way they were. And Gakushuu who was so used to hiding himself behind his mask, behind this persona he created long ago would take a lot more time. It’s hurt and difficult yet he still tried. He taught Gakushuu that there’s nothing wrong with showing his weaknesses. If anything it only made him more human. He taught Gakushuu how to give and how to love. He showed him that he could trust Karma with everything because there’s no way Karma going to let him go. Karma loved him too much.

And Gakushuu knew all of this. He knew how Karma had purposely told him about his own fears and weaknesses. He knew how Karma had never once forced him to open up. He knew how the other had always been so patient with him.

Sometimes, Gakushuu couldn’t help thinking that this was like how people tame a wild animal. First they submitted to the animal, showing it that they were no harm then training it to submit to them. Maybe he was indeed a wild animal, a feral one that was. And maybe he didn’t mind submitting to Karma (sometimes). After all loving was giving.

So it came as a surprise to Karma when Gakushuu letting him take control in bed.

It’s true that the strawberry blonde had become more open toward him. But to let him take charge in sex was something more. It’s the most vulnerable time of any person. It’s when their feeling laid open for other to see. And that was the thing Gakushuu afraid the most. For him to put so much trust in Karma, it’s something special, something great and something important, to both of them, to their relationship.

Karma hoped that he wouldn’t fuck it up.

Meanwhile, it’s an understatement to say Gakushuu was nervous. This was the first time he let someone else control him. A lot of things could have gone wrong. But to his surprise, Karma was more than gentle. The red head was careful with every single thing he done, from the way his hand would travel down his body, light kissed on his skin to a few bites here and there. Everything was slow and languid. It didn’t feel like anything he knew before. There was no thinking, no calculating just pure, raw feeling. And he found himself lost in it, loving it, to lose himself completely, to trust and love someone so wholeheartedly.

For once, he was okay with being weak, being the follower.

Nowadays, they still fought a lot. But their fight was more fun than actual winning or losing. And he guessed it’s just how their relationship works.

Fighting, picking on each other and loving hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. When I first read the prompt I was lost. I didn't know what to write as the first thing came to mind was NSFW things... and I'm no good with writing NSFW. I end up writing this in like 2 hours with a weird plot??? So I'm sorry if this feel kinda rushed (because yes it was rushed) .  
> I planned this to be longer but I failed haha...
> 
> P/s: The title is so lame. I'm suck at naming story...


End file.
